File talk:Brook Z's Ambition Arc Outfit.png
Anime Or Render When I reverted, I typed a message but it doesn't appear in the comments box. Anyway, I don't want to start an edit war so what's wrong with the anime image. It's the whole outfit, HQ, more detailed, has the correct colors, larger etc etc. Please do explain why you reverted to the render. 20:00, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Because it's not the full outfit, and is less detailed. Stop reverting when there's an edit war. 20:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) You didn't use that talk page, that's why I reverted. Anyway, the left shoe is just like his right shoe, which is seen. No reason to not use it. 20:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't matter, since that's not how we do things. Anyways, it's not the full outfit, so we need the render until a better anime image is found. 20:32, June 27, 2013 (UTC) It is the full outfit. 20:32, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I would say this is a case where the anime image shows it completely. Sure, the left shoe isn't there, but I don't think that's a problem unless neither shoes match. The render is good too, though, but this seems like a war where both images are acceptable. 20:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Meh, I feel the render is better here due to not having the shadow on his legs, and showing his left leg and sunglasses more clearly. 20:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I was about to write about the sunglasses part but Galaxy9000 beat me to it. I'll only add that the whole scarf is shown in the render. In the anime version the Brook's left arm covers part of it. MasterDeva (talk) 20:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Those are minor details and the sunglasses are still thee, he's just not wearing them. On the other hand, the render is LQ, less detailed, too small and too bright. 20:58, June 27, 2013 (UTC) In the movie version the sunglasses are hardly visible and with the wrong shape. Just look at them. They are supposed to be oval but in the movie version currently uploaded they are triangular... How could you miss that? MasterDeva (talk) 21:05, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Because that's how they actually are. The render is supposed to show Brook's outfit during the specific arc. So the render is wrong. That's another reason why we should use the anime. 21:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) these discussions are all the same. anime > render-- 21:11, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I fail to see why Cpt.Canuck has linked exact same page three separate times... Moving on to Staw-Hat Luffy. How can "The render is supposed to show Brook's outfit during the specific arc. So the render is wrong." that statement be true if it's the same outfit depicted in both versions but there is more of it is shown in the render? You should upload an alternate movie version to compare. MasterDeva (talk) 21:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :i wanted to link these:http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File_talk:Sanji_Z%27s_Ambition.png and http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File_talk:Zoro_Z%27s_Ambition.png my bad-- 21:37, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Since the shape of the glasses differs, the render is wrong. That's what I meant. 21:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ...The shape of the glasses in that shot of the anime version is wrong. Between these two images, the render is correct. 21:36, June 27, 2013 (UTC) No, the render was designed to describe Brook's outfit during that specific arc. Since the shape of the sunglasses in the render is different from the one in the anime, the render is wrong. 21:38, June 27, 2013 (UTC) You are not making any sense Staw-Hat Luffy... Either there is a language barrier or you seem to imply that there are two different glasses. MasterDeva (talk) :The shape of the sunglasses in the anime version is different than the shape of the sunglasses in the render. And since the render was designed to illustrate Brook's appearance in the arc, the anime is wrong even if it comes from an official source. 21:46, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Renders are always wrong since renders are bad images. SeaTerror (talk) 21:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ST please be more specific. 21:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The render has the correct shape of the glasses. Look at Brook's glasses in any other shot during that arc. The shot you uploaded is wrong. It's an animation error. The render is more correct. Give us a different anime image and make sure it's correct this time. 22:00, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Since the render and the anime image differ, the render is wrong because, as I've already mentioned a few times, the render is designed to show Brook's outfit in that arc. Since it's a filler arc, the anime is what we consider "canon" (of course it's not canon, just trying to simplify it) and not the render. So, the render is wrong and the anime is right. Now give me an actual reason why the render is better than the anime if you want to keep discussing this issue. 22:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Nada already told you that the glasses don't look like that in other shots. Your shot contains an animation error. 22:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Orly? 22:19, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Wow, now they are inconsistent in the same frame they are drawn... The right glass (according to Brook's point of view) is triangular in shape while the left glass is close to an oval in shape. I wonder how was the animation director in that episode. MasterDeva (talk) 22:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) It was Hisada, one of the better animators. 22:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The shape of Brook's glasses as seen in the image I linked is not even close to the shape of his glasses as seen in the render. If the other reasons why we should prefer the anime image aren't satisfying enough for you, this one should be. 22:38, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Look at the image you just posted very closely. One side of his glasses is triangular while the other side is more oval in shape. There is no consistency here. This image fall's under animation error too. MasterDeva (talk) 22:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) We can't just call all the images animation errors. We have to go with the anime image because of the reasons I stated before. 22:52, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm not calling all the images animation errors. Just the specific one you linked to above for reasons also stated above. MasterDeva (talk) 22:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I'll just drop this here then. 23:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for taking the time to prove my point. MasterDeva (talk) 23:39, June 27, 2013 (UTC) You have a point? SeaTerror (talk) 00:19, June 28, 2013 (UTC) That's not oval Deva. 08:19, June 28, 2013 (UTC)